Dark Demon
by ChickenB3an
Summary: Kagome is accidentally turned into a demon by the Shikon Jewel. Unable to change back to normal, how will she deal? How will her friends and family react? Sess x Kag
1. Chapter One: Transformation

**Dark Demon**

**Rating: **_Teen, might change later on_.

**Pairings: **_Kagome/ Sesshomaru, InuYasha/ Kikyo (maybe), Sango/ Miroku_

**Summary: **_Kagome is accidentally turned into a demon by the Shikon Jewel. Unable to change back to normal, how will she deal? How will her friends and family react?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do **not own** InuYasha and company, not even a little bit :tear:._

**Author's Note: **_Okay, you probably hear this a lot, but I'm going to say it anyway. This is my first story; I like constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh. I've always loved InuYasha and reading fan fiction, so I was inspired to write. Well enough of me on with the story._

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Transformation

* * *

Kagome held up the completed Shikon Jewel, she smiled at the pure pink glow. The final battle with Naraku had finished two days ago it had been fierce and drawn out with all the hoards of demons at his disposal. He had been brought down when her purifying arrow combined with InuYasha's backlash wave struck him in his dark heart.

Kagome took her eyes off the jewel and looked around at the unique group that had contributed their skills in the final battle. InuYasha rested on a tree branch, Miroku sat at the base of the tree with Sango resting her head on his shoulder, Shippo slept curled up against Kirara, and Sesshomaru stared off into the distance.

Sesshomaru had joined the group in their search for Naraku three months ago much to InuYasha's displeasure. Kagome had to sit him a bunch of times in order for him to see the advantage of having Sesshomaru's help. It had taken InuYasha a month to stop trying to start stuff with his half-brother, but he was still uncomfortable around him.

Kagome looked sadly at Sesshomaru's empty sleeve, '_I feel like it is partly my fault he lost his arm. He's helped us so much in defeating Naraku. I wonder. . . If I can heal scrapes and bruises. . . Maybe I can. . ._'

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru a little bit of fear started to rise in her head telling her she was crazy and to turn around, but she squashed it down and spoke as politely as she could, "Lord Sesshomaru may I try something?"

Sesshomaru stared at her as she placed her hand on his left shoulder. He didn't know whether to rip her to pieces for touching his person or let her do whatever she was doing, but curiosity won and he let her stay, '_She will face the consequences later, it isn't like she could hurt this Sesshomaru._'

Sesshomaru was surprised, though it didn't show, when she and his shoulder started glow pink. After a few minutes she collapsed onto the ground. He was about to grab her when he saw what she had done. His arm was fully restored and it looked exactly like it had before InuYasha had cut it off. It would have taken at least a century for it to grow back on its own.

Sesshomaru stared at her, "Why?" He more demanded then asked.

"Because you helped us so much. . .even though that wasn't your purpose and I felt it was partly. . .my fault." She yawned tiredly.

"Hn," To say he was confused was an understatement. '_She is such an interesting creature, so unlike other humans._'

* * *

Kagome woke up a few hours later in her sleeping bag. '_How'd I get here?_' She mused. 

"About time you woke up wench. I thought you were going to sleep all day." InuYasha exclaimed angrily looking at her over his cup of ramen.

"Don't make me S-I-T you," She said dangerously walking over to sit in front of the campfire. Sango handed a cup to Kagome, she smiled at her, "Thanks Sango."

Sesshomaru walked into camp an hour later, he had agreed to accompany them to the village to make sure the jewel was safe and didn't fall into the hands of a Naraku wannabe.

"Now that the bastard is here, let's go." InuYasha waited for them to get their stuff and started off.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walking ahead of her. '_It must be great to be a demon, to have super strength and speed._' She watching as his silver hair swayed back and forth, picking up a strand of her black hair studying it closely. '_I wonder what I would look like as a demon. It would be great to not have to be saved by InuYasha every time someone tried to kidnap me. He would probably appreciate me more too._' 

InuYasha turned around to wait for the rest of them to catch up. His eyes grew wide when he saw Kagome.

"K-Kagome what happened to you?" Everyone else turned to look at her and gasped, except Sesshomaru whose eyes widened a little bit.

"What are you talking about InuYasha?" Kagome growled annoyed. '_Wait did I just growl?_'

"Lady Kagome what InuYasha meant to say is how come you look like a demon?" Miroku asked.

"WHAT a demon?" Kagome screamed giving herself a headache.

She ran to a nearby river and looked into to water. Her eyes were a platinum color. She had two forest green stripes on her right cheek and the other had three different sized stars, the smallest star starting from the corner of her eye curving to the biggest on her cheek. Her hair was much longer coming to mid-thigh; it was a darker black with to strands of silver in front of her pointed ears. She started to touch her face with a hand to make sure it was real when she saw claws and another set of green stripes on her wrist. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye only to find it was a big fluffy tail. She looked towards the others shocked.

"I was only wondering." She whispered.

"What do you mean you were 'only wondering'?" InuYasha sneered.

"Kagome the jewel." Sango gasped.

Kagome looked down at the jewel around her neck. It had lost its light making it looked dead, and she couldn't sense anything from it.

"You used the jewel to become a demon!" InuYasha yelled taking a step towards her. "You promised me I could have it."

"It's not my fault InuYasha I swear." Kagome cried desperately. "I was only wondering what it would be like to be a demon."

InuYasha snorted and took off to the forest.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

"Just let him go cool off." Sango said patting her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Kagome fell to her knees crying from shock, and the feeling that she had somehow betrayed InuYasha.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**_ Well there's the first chapter. I tried to make sure there were no spelling mistakes if there are please tell me. I will probably have the next chapter up by next Wednesday April 12th if not sooner. So all that is left to say is review and tell me how you liked it!_


	2. Chapter Two: Through The Well

**Dark Demon**

**Rating: **_Teen, might change later on._

**Pairings: **_Kagome/ Sesshomaru, InuYasha/ Kikyo (maybe), Sango/ Miroku_

**Summary: **_Kagome is accidentally turned into a demon by the Shikon Jewel. Unable to change back to normal, how will she deal? How will her friends and family react? _

**Disclaimer: **_I do **not own** InuYasha and company, not even a little bit :tear:._

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all the great reviews, so I'm right on time! Also this is a Sess/ Kag fic as it clearly states, if you don't like the pairing well then don't read it, it's as simple as that. I don't want another flame about it. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it's just stupid. Plus, I'm lost and confused, did I ever say InuYasha betrayed Kagome in the last chapter? Well any who on with the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Through The Well**

**

* * *

**

InuYasha came back thirty minutes later still angry, but less then he was before. He just walked past Kagome and started back on the path to Kaede's village as though nothing had happened.

Kagome kept her head down watching the ground under her feet as she walked. She didn't deliberately turn herself into a demon, it just happened. She felt sick and had a horrible headache from all of the smells and noises she could pick up, even though she would be a lot more tired from walking then she was now, she would be a lot more happier if she were human again.

Kagome stared accusingly at the Shikon Jewel. '_This is all your fault! I never made a wish. Now InuYasha's mad at me because of you. You cause more trouble then your worth._' She looked at the back of InuYasha's silver head and sighed. '_This is going to be a long day._'

* * *

They had made it back to Kaede's village later on in the day. They found Kaede picking herbs on the edge of the forest. She looked up when she heard them walking towards her. 

"Ye have returned." Turning to Kagome her eye widened. "Child, what has happened to ye?"

"I don't know the jewel just changed me into a demon. I didn't wish for it or anything." Kagome explained to her holding up the dull looking jewel.

"Well it seems ye didn't have to."

Kagome sighed. '_Way to state the obvious._' She looked around tiredly. "I just need to go home to think and relax."

"That would be good, but have ye not said before that there are no demons in your era?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes." Kagome looked confused, but then it dawned on her. "Oh my goodness, what will my mother think when she sees me?" She panicked thinking of all the worst case scenarios.

"Do not worry ye self child. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Kaede patted her on the shoulder smiling, and then started back up towards her hut.

'_I sure hope she's right.'_ Kagome thought as she followed her.

* * *

Kagome stared into the darkness of the old dry well. She put a leg over the side and took a deep breath getting ready to jump. 

"What are you doing, miko?"

Kagome almost fell face forward into the well at the sound of the voice, but quickly caught herself. "Lord Sesshomaru, you startled me?"

"Hn." He watched her waiting patiently for the answer to his question.

"Well. . .I live on the other side of the well." She started twisting the bottom of her shirt nervously.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment, but giving up trying to figure out what she was talking about asked, "What do you mean you live on the other side of the well?"

"Umm. . .The well is like a time portal. I live here, but about. . .five hundred years into the future. The Shikon jewel allows me to keep traveling back and forth through the well." She explained quickly.

"Hn." He was silent for a minute. "Will the Shikon Jewel still allow you to past?" He questioned indicating to the dull looking jewel.

"I didn't really think of that!" She said starting to panic again, her heart dropped into her stomach. _'What if I can never go home again? I'll never see my family again.'_

Sesshomaru could smell the strong scent of fear coming from her. "Miko, you should try it before you start fearing for the worst."

"Yes you're right." She replied shakily.

Walking over to the well she once again threw her leg over the side and took a deep breath looking into the darkness of the well. Taking once last look at Sesshomaru she jumped. Almost immediately the mystical blue light engulfed her.

Sesshomaru walked over to the side of the well looking into its, once again, darkness. He smiled deviously to himself, before turning to sit in front of a tree and waited for the little miko turned demoness to return.

* * *

Kagome smiled happily when she saw the dark roof of the well house above her. _'Yes! It worked.' _

Finding the rope ladder she started to easily climb up it and opened the door. She gagged from all the strong scents of the city. Quickly covering her noise with the sleeve of her shirt she made her way to the door of her house.

She stood outside with her clawed hand on the handle of the door. Taking in a couple of deep breaths through her mouth she slowly opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled into the hall when she didn't automatically she her.

Her mother came into the hall from the kitchen. "Kagome, dear it's been so long. . ." Her mother's eyes widened when she got a good look at her only daughter.

Kagome smiled pathetically, twisting the bottom of her shirt with her hands. '_Hope for the best._' She told herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well there's the second chapter, I hope you all like it. Also this chapter has caused a few questions like 'What is Sesshomaru planning?' and 'What will Kagome's family say?'. The next chapter will be called 'Decisions' and we'll find out if Kagome will stay in the feudal era or stay in her own time. _

_Also if you be kind and tell me if I made any spelling errors and I'll go back and fix them. Also if you have any suggestions for later on in the story, I would be happy to hear them._

_**My thanks go out to: **_

_Miami Inker (Thanks your review made me giggle)_

_wolfking (I hope this one is as good as the last)_

_Inuwife17 (I hate when that happens and I'll make sure that doesn't happen with this story)_

_Lillian (Thank you)_

_Larkagurl2 (Thanks)_

_SuicideAngel1369 (Aww. . .:tear: Thank you so very much)_

_Kira-Anime-Obsessed (Thanks! My reasoning for him to travel with them is that, Sesshomaru's smart and knew that if he really wanted to get to Naraku it would be a lot easier traveling with InuYasha's group since they have the jewel shard that Naraku was looking for. That's just my opinion)_

_DarkSephiroth748 (Thanks)_

_Skavnema (Thank you),_

_ryuske.ciggara (Thanks, though I do have trouble making the chapters longer I dunno what it is) _

_Remember to tell me how you like it by **review**ing!_


	3. Chapter Three: Decisions

**Dark Demon**

**Rating: **_Teen, might change later on_.

**Pairings: **_Kagome/ Sesshomaru, InuYasha/ Kikyo (maybe), Sango/ Miroku_

**Summary: **_Kagome is accidentally turned into a demon by the Shikon Jewel. Unable to change back to normal, how will she deal? How will her friends and family react?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do **not own** InuYasha and company, not even a little bit :tear:._

**Author's Note: **_I just got book eleven of the Cirque Du Freak series! But I made sure I got this chapter out before I went and buried my nose in a book. Any who thanks for the reviews, you guys are wonderful! Now on with chapter three. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Decisions**

_**

* * *

**_

"Kagome? Is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at her daughter uncertainly.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Kagome said walking up to her.

Mrs. Higurashi lifted her hand and touched the side of Kagome's face as if making sure this wasn't a dream. There was no way her little girl could be a dangerous demon it just wasn't possible, but sure enough there she stood. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, it was just too much for her to take in all at once.

"What happened?" She finally questioned.

"Well. . ." Kagome went and sat across from her mother. Thinking about where to start it had been over three months since she last saw her family. "Our group defeated Naraku, the one we had been searching for all along." Her mom nodded remembering all the stories Kagome had told her about him.

"We finally got the completed Shikon Jewel. I wore it around my neck at all times in order to keep it pure and to protect it." She indicated to the dull looking jewel still hanging there. "As we were walking along the path back to Kaede's village, I was wondering what it would be like to be a demon. To be as strong and as powerful as InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru. To not be kidnapped and have to rely on the others to save me. That was when InuYasha turned around and saw the changes. Somehow the jewel turned me into a demon. I didn't wish for it or anything." Kagome stared miserably at her hands on her lap.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded sadly, "Why don't you go up to bed. We'll try to figure out what to do tomorrow."

"That sounds good." Kagome walked around the table and hugged her mother good night.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning still tired, but unable to fall back asleep. She had barely got any sleep that night because she had spent all night thinking. Slowly getting up out of bed, she went to take a shower. 

Picking out her clothes for the day, she sighed in frustration getting dressed was a lot harder then it used to be. Her new claws kept getting snagged in the fabric of her shirt. When she finally managed without any holes in her clothes, she went downstairs.

Her mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She looked around the table and didn't see her grandfather or her brother. _'That's strange. They're always up before me.'_

Looking towards her mother she asked, "Where are grandpa and Sota?"

"They're visiting a shrine in the country, and won't be back for another week.

"Oh." She would have rather waited for her grandpa and Sota to get back to say what she had to, but she guessed it was probably for the best.

Kagome cleared her throat getting her mom's attention once more, taking a deep breath she continued, "I did a lot of thinking last night and. . .I've decided to stay in the feudal era." She tightly closed her eyes after voicing her decision waiting for the yelling that she was crazy and what was she thinking from her mother, but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes to she her mom smiling sadly at her.

"I always knew this would happen." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "You belong on the other side of the well."

Kagome started tearing up, "Thanks for everything you've done for me." She walked over and tightly hugged her mom, kissing her on the cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and went behind the counter picking up the big yellow backpack that Kagome always carried through her time travels.

"I've packed it with everything you might need. Come back and visit as much as you can." She said handing her the huge backpack that was filled to burst.

"You're the best." Kagome hugged her one last time before walking out the door and to the well house.

Sliding open the door she took one last look at the house before jumping into the dark well, the mystical blue light swallowing her up.

Little did she know that would be the last time she would see her old home for about five centuries.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_There you go! Yes I know it is short and probably really corny I'm not so great at writing mother, daughter conversations :sigh:. That's the best I could do so go easy on me. As you probably already figured out this story will revolve around Sesshomaru, Kagome, and a little bit of InuYasha in these early chapters. I really don't want to go deep into the others' stories, so I'm sorry ahead of time if you like Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Anyway the next Chapter will be called **A Place To Stay **and we will find out what will happen to Kagome once in the feudal era._

_**My thanks go out to: **_

_Guardian Korea (Thank you)_

_Carey Ann Lupin (I know he should just stay a half-Demon because He's just fine that way, and he always seems to have problems in the other forms)_

_KageFaiaKoori Doragon (I would update sooner, but I have school and work)_

_Mywickedlyweirdnature (Ahahahaha! I will don't worry)_

_The Lonely Bird (Yay! I am now Queen Bean :hey it rhymes! Muhahahaha!)_

_Demonic Angelz (Thanks)_

_Wolfking (Thank you)_

_Fluffy'sMate17 (Darn errors! I can never seem to get rid of them)_

_Miami Inker (You never cease to make me giggle)_

_Also I did draw a picture of Kagome as a demon, it's in my information if you would like to see it._

_Well remember to review. It helps me get chapters out a lot faster! _


	4. Chapter Four: A Place To Stay

**Dark Demon**

**Rating: **_Teen, might change later on_.

**Pairings: **_Kagome/ Sesshomaru, InuYasha/ Kikyo (maybe), Sango/ Miroku_

**Summary: **_Kagome is accidentally turned into a demon by the Shikon Jewel. Unable to change back to normal, how will she deal? How will her friends and family react?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do **not own** InuYasha and company, not even a little bit :tear:._

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know that the last chapter didn't suck as bad as I thought it would. You guys made me want to get this chapter out early. I usually post on Wednesdays because of school and work, and that is my constant day off work. I'm listening to the Rent soundtrack and for some reason it makes me want to write (or type) :shrugs:. Also before I forget, I am not making Sesshomaru OOC in this chapter, he is just up to something and I'm not telling what it is until later on in the story O.o. Well any who here's the next chapter._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four: A Place To Stay**

**_

* * *

_**Kagome looked up at the bright blue sky of the feudal era from the bottom of the old dry well. '_It smells so much better here._' She thought climbing up the rope ladder that had been installed last year, so she wouldn't have to use the vines she used to climb up. She was always afraid they would break causing her to fall and break her neck. 

Kagome started walking towards the village. When a voice spoke up behind her, scaring her to death.

"Miko, I have something to speak to you about." Sesshomaru walked past her and sat in front of a tree facing the well.

'_He really has to stop that_.' Kagome nodded and sat next to him looking up expectantly. '_It's so weird last year I would have laughed if someone told me I would think of Sesshomaru as a friend_.' She mused.

"Have you decided on where you will be staying?" He questioned.

"I know I will be staying here, but I have no idea where."

"Hn. You will stay with me."

"W-What? Why?" She was so confused she didn't know what to say.

"I am a full demon and as of recent events you are too, making this Sesshomaru the best choice to train you to use your powers to the full extent." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_He does have a point, but what about InuYasha and the others?' _She thought about it. _'Well. . .I can always come and visit them.' _She continued to think of all the ups and downs.

"Fine I will go with you." She sighed.

"We leave tomorrow." He left and walked into the forest.

'_What am I getting myself into?' _Kagome wondered making her way into the forest.

_**

* * *

**_

"WHAT?" InuYasha roared.

"InuYasha, It's for the best and Sesshomaru will help me a lot." Kagome said quickly trying to calm him down.

"But are sure it's a good idea? It just doesn't sound like Lord Sesshomaru." Sango asked skeptically.

"Yes, I trust him." Kagome said confidently.

"But Kagome I'll miss you!" Shippo whined hugging her stomach.

"I'll come back and visit." She hugged the little kit back, then sat him back on the ground.

"Don't come back crying to me, if you get yourself killed." InuYasha huffed going out the door of the hut into a tree somewhere.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the comment. "I better get some sleep. I have to leave tomorrow morning at dawn." She yawned getting out her sleeping bag.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome had said her farewells to the others. Sango hugged her, Shippo cried and clung to her leg, Miroku tried to grope her earning him a slap from both Sango and Kagome, and InuYasha was no where to be found. She felt bad because it seemed like she was making his life a living hell, first the jewel and now she was leaving with his half-brother when he for some reason didn't want her to.

'_It's not like he controls my life! Now that Naraku is dead and the jewel complete I don't really have to do what he says_.' She thought angrily.

"Miko, time for us to go." Sesshomaru said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Coming." She called walking up to his side. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru stared down at her.

"Can you call me Kagome and not miko?" She requested.

"If you wish, Kagome."

Sesshomaru watched the little miko demoness walking next to him for a minute making sure she didn't notice. He smirked cunningly, _'Everything is going according to plan._' He turned back to the path when he noticed she was about to say something.

"How long till we get there?" Kagome asked.

"At this pace five days, but. . ." He lifted her up in his arms and created his cloud under his feet and took off making her squeak in fright. "At this pace two days."

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note: **_There's chapter four! It's short, but at least it's out early! InuYasha isn't a very happy hanyou, and what's Sesshomaru up to? I hope you guys liked it! Anyway next chapter is called **The Western Palace**, and in it Kagome will get settled into Sesshomaru's home and start her training. If you guys have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. _

_**My thanks go out to:**_

_Kinnara (Thanks! I'm sending you your email)_

_yoyo person (There you go I updated and now there's four)_

_KageFaiaKoori Doragon (Thanks)_

_Sailor-Linnea (I almost didn't have time. Thanks)_

_Carey Ann Lupin (Thank you very much! I'll have to check it out. I haven't read a Harry Potter fanfic in forever)_

_MysticTenshi (AHAHAHAHAHA! I really appreciate that you took the time to review every chapter)_

_The Lonely Bird (Aww! Hopefully you like this chapter if you can get on the computer to read it)_

_shadow gal (Thank you)_

_Fluffy'sMate17 (I didn't make you wait that long. I saw what you were talking about and fixed it. I just hate seeing errors)_

_Kagome Lady of Darkness (Thanks)_

_Mangadreams (Thank you! I thought I made it too corny)_

_moni.76 (Thank you)_

_Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona ... (Good thing you put what that meant or I would have been totally confused)_

_Well remember to review. It helps me get chapters out a lot faster! _


End file.
